Two Things, and a Dinosaur
by Inkbug
Summary: While visiting London, Alice and Hatter encounter a very strange lizard. And a very flustered Jenny Lewis.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _ITV's_ _Primeval, _if I did, we wouldn't be waiting until 2011 for a new series, I don't own _SyFy's Alice _either. It probably wouldn't have been the same wonderful show if I did.

**Authors Note: **

Well, this is my first foray into the _Alice _and _Primeval _fandoms. For now, this is just a oneshot. It's also uploaded on my livejournal, and if I write any further with this, the rest of it will probably be over there too. That said, hope you enjoy!

Two Things and a Dinosaur

They hadn't noticed the green lizard right away. And they probably would have kept right on walking down the busy London streets before they noticed it, if Hatter hadn't squealed.

He didn't shriek, and he didn't scream. Instead, he sort of let out a little high pitched yelp, and jumped several steps back. His sudden actions caused Alice to jump as well, and turn to give her fiancé a rather strange look. "_What on Earth?" _

It took him a moment of open mouthed, spluttering before he finally found his voice. "I don't know _what _that thing is. It looked like a giant, _Lizard. _An' I'm pretty sure that those things aren't native to London."

Alice frowned. It wasn't that she didn't believe Hatter… then, quite suddenly, a flash of green caught the corner of her eye, and she heard a high pitched chattering noise coming from somewhere over to her left. She felt Hatter quickly grab her shoulder and spin her over quickly, his hand pointing toward the creature.

It was a small lizard. Alice couldn't tell exactly how large the creature was, but it looked to be about three or four feet long, and maybe a foot high. It was similar in looks to an Iguana, only with strange, purple plumage coming off of the top of its head, and what looked to be wing like stretches of scaly skin protruding from its back.

It cocked its head curiously at Alice, and let out a strange, chattering noise; it darted closer to her, and then moved back several paces. With her curiosity getting the better of her, Alice went to go stretch out a hand when Hatter quite suddenly snatched it back. "You're not supposed to _touch _it Alice!"

Taking her attention away from the creature for a moment, Alice paused to glare at Hatter. "Well why not?"

"It _looks _like a baby Jabberwock. Only... they don't have _wing-y things._" He said, waggling his fingers a bit to emphasize "_wing-y things". _

Alice arched an eyebrow, her attention momentarily distracted from the lizard. "First off, there _aren't _any Jabberwockies on This Side of the Looking Glass. It probably is just somebody's pet. Secondly, _wing-y things?_"

Hatter shrugged. "Best I could come up with on a moment's notice."

Laughing, Alice went to turn back to further inspect the little lizard, only to find that it had completely vanished. For a moment she looked disappointed, it would have been fun to take pictures to show her Mum, but since the little creature was gone, Alice was about to put it right out of her mind.

That plan was abruptly halted when; quiet suddenly, a young woman came barreling around the corner, almost crashing headlong into Alice and Hatter.

She was probably in her late twenties, and her long brown hair shielded her face for a moment as she doubled over, hands resting on her knees while she attempted to catch her breath. "Connor and Abby are going to be _furious _with me!" She muttered, almost to herself. When she drew herself up to her full height, she turned to apologize to the couple and Alice had to laugh for a moment as she did an almost comical double take as she spotted Hatter.

"_CONNOR! _Look, Connor, I'm _so _sorry, but Rex got loose! I went to drop by some research at Abby's flat when…" The rapid fire dialogue trailed off as she did, _yet another _double-take.

Alice and Hatter exchanged a glance. Just what was going on here?

"I'm sorry!" She stammered again, staring at Hatter. "You look _just _like a college of mine…"

Alice could see Hatter about to respond, probably with something that would have confused the poor woman more, so she quickly elbowed him in the side.

He hissed a pointed _"Ow" _in her ear, but changed whatever his response would have been with a casual shrug. "I just have one of those faces I guess. Do you need a hand?"

The woman couldn't seem to take her eyes off Hatter for another moment, (Which made Alice _distinctly _uncomfortable) but then shook her head almost as if to visibly clear it. "Actually… yeah. Have you seen a green lizard go by here? HE's about yay big" she gestured toward the ground, "green, kind of scaly, answers to the name 'Rex'? I went to drop some paperwork off at my coworkers flat and I let him out by mistake. They're going to be _furious _if I can't find him."

Alice elbowed Hatter again. "See?" She hissed into his ear. "It _wasn't _a Jabberwock. Just somebody's house pet." Hatter rolled his eyes, but he didn't make any argument against that fact. It wasn't his fault after all that he was still getting used to the mechanics of This Side.

"We did, actually. I lost him though, he was around here a few minutes ago though."

The young woman sighed. "He could be anywhere now… thanks anyway. I'm Jenny Lewis."

Alice smiled. "I'm Alice Hamilton, this is my boyfriend, David Hatter."

Jenny stared again. "I'm sorry… but you don't happen to have a cousin or a brother do you?"

"Sorry… Nope. It's just me."

Jenny shook her head in amazement. "It's just that you look _just like _somebody that I work with. Anyways, it was nice meeting you both. IF you'll excuse me, I've got a lizard to catch." She grimaced.

"We'll keep our eyes open for him if we see him again." Alice promised, offering the flustered woman a smile.

"Thanks again." She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a small white business card. "IF you find him, can you give this number a call?"

"Sure thing, we'll be sure to give you a ring if we find… Rex, you said?"

The woman nodded, once again pausing to stare at Hatter. "That's just eerie." She muttered under her breath, before rushing to find the lizard.


End file.
